


狼少年15

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	狼少年15

朱正廷伸手环住他的后颈，把人拉向自己深情的奉上双唇。蔡徐坤低头顺着他粉嫩的嘴唇探进了灵巧的舌头，一下子攫取了他口腔的呼吸攻城掠地。朱正廷用大腿内侧有意无意蹭了下他肿胀的下身，  
“这儿你变过没？”  
蔡徐坤从他身上撑起来眨着一对水汪汪的小奶狗眼睛看他，配着他没收起来的狼耳反倒显得十分可爱。他无辜的说  
“变了你会受不了的。”  
他几下褪掉了裤子伸手牵着朱正廷的手往下摸，本来充血的性器就比正常人粗大，他狠狠心变了狼形的祸根，朱正廷只感觉手里东西的猛然大了好几个尺寸吓得赶紧松了手。  
蔡徐坤一脸无奈，其实很多时候和朱正廷在一起他还是刻意收着自己狼化的部分。有时候也想任性一回，但是估摸着人类身体不抗折腾就还是乖乖维持着人形，在床上从来没变过身。  
“没事儿，我还是更喜欢人形的自己。”  
蔡徐坤说着谎话安慰朱正廷，生怕他被自己吓到以后终身性福不保。朱正廷在他身下抿着嘴看他，咬着牙开口  
“试试？”  
他脸上泛起一丝潮红，夹着他的腰翻身把他压在身下。蔡徐坤一脸茫然被人借力放倒平躺，就看着朱正廷人往下一趴，把他的前端含在了嘴里。  
根本放不下，朱正廷嘴里塞不下这么大的东西只觉得嘴角都要撕裂了。他尝试吞了几次根本吞不进去最后只能放弃了，在铃口柱身小心的舔弄。他俩在一起这么长时间朱正廷从来没给他口过，蔡徐坤觉得身下快感一阵阵袭来，他伸手轻轻抓着朱正廷的头发小幅度的晃动身体，朱正廷被他晃动的分身打了好几次脸，有些恼了摁住他的腰  
“不许乱动。”  
蔡徐坤胀的脑袋发疼，迷迷糊糊点了头。下半身是火一样的感觉要喷发，朱正廷湿润舌尖扫过自己的感觉像是在他脑海里投下的炸弹瞬间爆炸成了橘色的蘑菇云。他粗着气在他有意无意的舔弄下喘息，光是看着他口自己的画面就要高潮。朱正廷瞧准时机，在他铃口不轻不重的吮了一下，蔡徐坤下腹一紧，急急忙忙推他可是也没来得及，白色的液体喷溅了朱正廷一脸。  
他慌乱的脱了上衣给他擦脸，朱正廷从脸到脖子都泛上了淡淡的粉红色，他红着脸开口  
“腥。”  
蔡徐坤觉得他这个样子真是可爱得紧，把人圈怀里从头发旋吻到颈窝。他身上带着浓厚的他的味道，呆愣的样子像个可爱的小傻瓜。蔡徐坤一边吻他一边把人扒了个干净，抽了个抱枕垫在他腰下开始专心做扩展。  
临到提枪上阵他默默变回了人形，只留了朱正廷喜欢的狼耳和尾巴。进入的一霎那两个人同时舒服的深吸了一口气。蔡徐坤变着法的想折腾他，把人翻了身趴在床上，埋在他体内的东西转了一圈激的朱正廷直起鸡皮疙瘩。床头吱嘎作响，他伏在他身后呼吸紧贴耳际，两只骨节分明的右手紧扣在一起，随着身体摆动压在床垫上陷下一个小小的凹痕。蔡徐坤一边抽送一边看着身下人的表情，朱正廷一皱眉就停下来小心的舔他的耳垂让他放松。几个回合下来折腾得大汗淋漓，朱正廷被他上的直发懵还不忘了刚才狼化的事儿。他回过头一边和他接吻一边断断续续的开口  
“你...啊...啊...试试啊！”  
刚才有多大朱正廷心里也有数，这就是玩火。蔡徐坤不接他的话茬，在他后背点火嘬出了一片暧昧的红痕。不消几下朱正廷脊背突然一躬全射在了床单上。他把脸埋在抱枕中间当鸵鸟闷声闷气的开口  
“我想试试。”  
蔡徐坤愣了一下动作暂缓，他从他体内抽出来把人翻过来又面对着自己，带着心疼的目光和他四目交接。  
“会疼。”  
他和他就这么注视着彼此，蔡徐坤看着他的眼睛一寸一寸顶了进去，在过程中变了身。  
“疼。”  
后穴饱胀的感觉袭来，朱正廷倒吸了一口气开口。蔡徐坤按耐着内心野火燎原的欲望，每次只进一点点就出来，后颈的鬃毛不受控制变化了出来，月光下油亮的毛色似乎还在闪闪发光。朱正廷被它们吸引不自主摸了上去，  
“正正，好紧。”  
蔡徐坤在他耳边轻吐，臊的他红了脸。他满意的在他脸上响亮亲了一口专心开始最后的冲刺。最后那一刻要来的时候，他抱紧了怀里的朱正廷两个人同时到达了高潮。  
身下热流一股一股涌进身体，有的甚至顺着股缝大腿流了出来淌在床单上和自己的交融在一起。朱正廷心满意足拨弄蔡徐坤脑袋上的狼耳呢喃  
“大狗狗。”  
那个人听了也不生气，把脑袋埋在他脖颈间专心种草莓去了。


End file.
